


Bonely Days OSC

by freshiewrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Connected One Shots, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Individual Tags in Chapters, NO FONTCEST, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, SFW Only, injuries, on occasion, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles about a bunch of skeletons
Relationships: Chara & Papyrus (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Bonely Days OSC

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up, I'm kas ^^ welcome to my little writing corner :D
> 
> this first one will have more attached to it, so look out for those!!
> 
> tags: mentioned unintentional abuse, mentally unstable character, Dad Papyrus, Underfell, eventual Dad Sans, Chara is NB, On the Surface AU
> 
> enjoy :D

It was strange, the day that the doorbell rang and Papyrus answered the it, changing his life forever. Mostly in a good way, certainly, but also in ways that he wasn’t sure he enjoyed all that much.

Sans was teaching him how to make a decent set of barbecue ribs, complete with homemade, mustard based sauce and a pot of thick mac and cheese. They’d even made rolls to go with it, though those were of the store bought variety. He knew how to make rolls, but sometimes when you’d already made everything else by hand it was easiest to throw something from the freezer onto a pan and bake it.

They’d been standing at the grill on the back patio when the doorbell rang, clear and loud. Papyrus sent a glare in that direction, but Sans waved him off.

“Go see who it is, bro, these’re almost done anyways.”

Papyrus gave the immaculate ribs one last, longing look, then headed inside, removing his oven mitts to greet whoever it was in a more serious manner, tossing them on the kitchen counter.

He didn’t bother with the apron. If they couldn’t handle him at his “Bite The Chef” then they didn’t deserve him at his “Hello how are you today?”

As he strode to the door, the bell went off once more. He ground out a “Please be patient I am right here-!”, but cut off as he opened the door and stared out, confusion and not a tiny amount of anger rising in his soul. 

There stood Chara, child of the Underground, the one Frisk had saved from a life of torment as a ghost… with a suitcase stuffed to the brim with clothing and what looked like books and a video game system. 

“Uh, hey Paps.” They said, stilted, and Papyrus wanted nothing more than to scoop them up and carry them inside, would have if he didn’t know it wouldn’t be welcome. Years of practice at hiding what he really felt came into play, Papyrus gently taking their suitcase and dragging it inside, setting it beside the couch.

“Thanks, I. I really uh. God, I can’t even come out and say it.” Chara tried again, hands wringing in front of their chest. Papyrus stood, arms crossed as he waited for them to find the words to explain why they were here with what looked to be most of their belongings, in a damned suitcase, and not at home with Toriel like they should have been.

“Take your time.” He finally said. Chara blew out a blast of air and flopped face first on the couch.

“Enfoging.” 

Papyrus heard the sound, the cadence, but not the words themselves. “Care to repeat that?”

Chara lifted their face enough to say, “Toriel hit me.” before it flopped back down. Papyrus felt his mouth drop in shock, the words not really penetrating until he felt the anger he’d been holding in check rising to dangerous levels. 

“She what?”

He turned, Sans standing in the door way, gloved hands holding tightly to the pan of ribs he’d apparently just brought inside. Chara sighed, sitting up, their lanky limbs sprawling all over the couch. 

“We got in an argument about whether or not she should have left Asgore and her kingdom behind when Asriel and I died. I said something I shouldn’t have, I know I did but she was saying that protecting random ass humans was more important than her own people. She hit me. Told me to get out. I got my stuff and left.”

Papyrus could feel the anger flowing from his brother, his own roiling in his chest as he gently sat next to Chara, ignoring the light sniffles for their sake.

“You can stay here as long as you need to. Sans and I certainly don’t care.”

Chara gave him a wobbly, sardonic grin, then flopped back down on the couch. “I’ll try to figure something out soon, so you guys don’t have to worry.”

Papyrus stared into the ether of space for a long moment, then turned to meet Sans’ eyes.

There would be discussions, after this. Of that he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D they really make my day!!!


End file.
